Just next door
by Rosebyanyothername
Summary: Darien is Serena's teacher.When they both fall for eachother, he's too scared to tell her how much he wants her. but when she falls ill, he feels as though he must. Will she accept him after he hurt her? What troubles lie ahead? CH 5 NOW UP!
1. Through Glass Doors

Chapter one!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! I have NO idea how this got here!

AN: Sorry! I just love the student teacher montages with a little sex and angst thrown in!

"URGH! I can't get any of this right!" Serena groaned as she tried to figure out her Trig homework. "Doesn't surprise me, meatball head!" said a masculine voice as it entered the Crown Arcade.

"Umm, no one ASKED you to speak to me outside of class" she retorted in annoyance. "No one HAD to ask me" Darien smarted back. 'UGH! Andrew, I'll see you tomorrow, I need to go do my homework where assholes aren't present!" Andrew showed no surprise. She got up from her barstool and began to exit. "You know, I COULD help you, meatball head." he offered. "NO! I don't need your help. Besides, why would I ask someone to help me that calls me 'meatball head'? My NAME IS SERENA!" with that, she left the arcade almost in tears.

"Ya know, you should really be softer on her, Dare."

"I know, Andrew but...she doesn't get it that I'm only joking. That's her fault"

"Darien, you know you're head over heels for her." Andrew gave him a mischievous grin as he wiped the bar with a rag.

"Are you kidding me? She's eighteen and I'm almost 24."

"That doesn't matter and you know it, Darien."

"AND PLUS I'm her _teacher_!"

"Well technically, the laws of love say you can love whoever you feel like. Needless to say, Go for her! She's an awesome girl! Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Just make sure you don't get arrested!" He added with a chuckle.

Darien walked home with thoughts racing through his brain. 'Yeah, I'll go for her as soon as she stops hating me first...' he thought with a frown on his face.

'She thinks that I hate her but the truth is, I want her. So bad. I see her in class everyday and I can't stand it when I know that I don't have my hands on her sexy body. She's so beautiful, not to mention a good person. I shouldn't tease her so, but I don't want to give myself away. I feel so good whenever I think about her, and so horny whenever I see her or imagine us together..' "AGH!" he grunted when he felt his body collide with another.

"Watch where you're going, _Mister_ Shields" teased a familiar voice.

He was just outside of his apartment complex.

"Wha..what are you doing here, Mea-..." He stopped him self "-uhh Miss Tsukino?"

"I kind of live here, ya know. Apartment #25."

His mind raced after lust filled thoughts..

"Who exactly do you live with?"

"No one. My family lives in the country so I decided to move to be closer to school."

More lust filled thoughts...

But then he thought to himself..only the wealthy could afford these apartments...how could Serena possibly manage?

"Smart choice but how could you afford THESE apartments?" he finally said out loud. "My parents help me out and I work a few nights a week to make ends meat." she replied. "Well, if you ever need help my apartment is #24."

"Aww crap! Are you telling me I live next door to my teacher? How come I never saw you come in before?"

"Well, I just arrived last week. If you'll excuse me, I need to get my lesson plans ready." He was lying and he knew it. 'Jerk!' thought Serena. 'He left so abruptly!'

Darien needed to calm down. He hastily walked into his apartment hoping no one would notice his obvious erection.

'What's wrong with me. She's my student. I could get arrested and thrown in jail! And to think that she's on the other side of that wall...God, I want her so bad' He laid on his stomach in his warm bed. The weather was cold this time of year and luckily, the trust fund that his grandparents had set up for him after his parents died, had set him up for life. He was only a high school teacher because he loved mathematics and excelled greatly in college. It was then that he felt his calling to be a Trigonometry instructor. This didn't bring him a hefty pay check, but he didn't need it and everyone at school knew it.

He walked out of his sliding glass doors on the other side of the room. He needed a breeze to cool him down. He heard a small commotion next door. He peered inside of Serena's glass doors only to see her sitting on her bed, dripping wet, in a towel brushing her long blonde locks, and humming.

'Good Lord, she's gorgeous. Her body is so perfect' He went outside to cool down but all he got out of _that_ was more arousal. He looked away quickly hoping she didn't see him.

Serena looked at Mr. Shields through the glass doors. 'Wow, he's so handsome. But such a jerk! Calling me Meatball head all the time! Black looks so good on him. WAIT what am I thinking? He's my teacher! But...it should be illegal for a teacher to be so sexy. He's so muscular and strong, not to mention those stone cold blue eyes and jet black hair make me weak at the knees. I wish he could love me. If only he knew the things I think of us during class...'

With a sigh she fell onto her stomach and rested for a short while.

Darien looked back at his student who was now lying on her bed. Eyes shut. Small plump mouth heaving breaths. The towel had slipped and he could see her bare back and every inch of her long scrumptious legs. Her ass was still covered by the towel. He groaned internally and wished he filled that empty spot beside her. It excited him to know that he would get to see her everyday in class regardless. "Mmm Serena..." He mumbled. Darien knew that he couldn't make his move. Besides she still hated him, or so he thought.

About eight, Darien headed out to his favorite hot spot: A club that was just down the street. He was lonely and needed some excitement. Plus he wanted to get a certain sexy pupil off of his mind.

He walked in with his head held high. The women knew his face and name. They drooled as he ordered the usual. He sat at the bar and drank until he felt the urge to go to the dance floor. All the women were filthy with the exception of a few who already had dates. His jaw dropped as he saw a blonde with long legs, and blonde hair done up in typical meatball style. Darien casually strutted to this sexy beast and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, I didn't know they let kids in here!" he teased. "Kid! I'm no child. Besides, you can get in at eighteen, you just can't drink. Now, if you'll let me go, Mr. Shields, I came to have a good time." He released her and she swayed her way to the dance floor. There wasn't a man in the joint who didn't have his lusty eyes on her. Darien began to feel a stab of jealousy. He marveled at the way her hips rolled. She was so perfect. Curvy flat stomach with well endowed breasts. She sported a black corset strapless top with a blue jean mini and black high heels that topped off her sexiness.

Darien's breathing increased. He was so scared to make his move, though it was hard to restrain. With increasing desire he made his way down to the floor and came up behind his blue-eyed dream. He reached out two hands and gripped her hips. With force, he thrust her against him and breathed in her ear sending erotic chills through her body. Serena spun herself around to realize that it was her very own Mister Shields.

"Mr. Shields...I didn't know that you..." He interrupted her sentence with a thrust of the pelvis and a passionate kiss. "I want you, Serena. I...love you." He skillfully kissed her lips again and then all the way down her neck to her cleavage. She gave a whimper. They were in heated passion on the dance floor for what seemed like hours. Then the warmth was replaced by cold. 'What happened?' Just as easily as he came, he was gone. She stood in a stupor wondering where he had run off to. 'Oh well...he'll be next door to me all night long. Did he say that he loved me?'

The next day Trigonometry was just has hard as any other day. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Serena just couldn't concentrate today. She needed to talk to Mr. Shields.

Finally the class bell rang and she made her way to the front desk.

"M..mm.Mr. Sheilds?"

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino?"

"Umm I wanted to talk to you about las-"

"That shouldn't have happened." he interrupted, "and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it all, understand?" he stated coldly. She felt a lump in her throat and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "But, I thought you said you loved-.." "GOOD BYE Ms. Tsukino." She left the classroom and headed towards her apartment embarrassed and ashamed. How could she let her self fall for someone like him? A womanizer who only wants what he sees at that moment. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. Even though he was a jerk at times, she saw his relationship with Andrew and knew he was a good person. Heck, he didn't need the money from teaching but is just doing it out of the goodness of his heart to help others. Not to mention he was so sexy...

Darien arrived home and plopped in his chair. How could he do this to her. She was so beautiful inside and out. His desire for her was uncontrollable. He was just so afraid that she would think him disgusting and perverted for loving someone 6 years his junior. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew he had.

The sereneness of his apartment was interupted by small sounds next door. He walked out of his glass doors again and saw that the one he wanted was lying on her bed sobbing the night away. She was still in her uniform and didn't even pause to do anything, but cry. A pain stabbed him in the heart. 'How could I do this to her...she wants me and I want her too...so bad...what am I so afraid of?' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her get up and start coughing. She fell to her knees into a coughing fit. Finally, he witnessed her giving up, and passing out. He was in shock 'please get up!" he thought. He was about to charge in when a brunette entered the apartment. "Hey Sere just though I'd...SERENA!"

He lye in his bed as he heard a man's gruff voice give Serena and her friend medical instructions.

Poor Serena had bronchitis. 'No wonder she felt so warm last night. I KNEW it wasn't the dancing. This was a different kind of warm..' All evening he heard loud coughs and painful moans from the next room. He felt awful. 'Oh Serena..I don't want you to hurt...I want you to be in my bed alive and well'. The coughing ceased and his phone rang. To his comfort, it was Serena.

"Mr. Shields, I won't be in class for the rest of the week. Please, if you will, bring my assignments home with you...or I'll send Lita to retrieve them. Either way is fine. Thank you"

"Serena?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can I come see you now?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shields I'm very tired. I'm in some pain as well. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, I suppose." She spoke in such an emotionless manner.

"I understand. Goodnight, and rest well."

"Goodbye."

With that, she hung up and he went to bed in regret of everything he said to her earlier that day.

AN: so whatcha think of this story? I have a lot of ideas for this one!


	2. Heavy Talking And No Tea!

Chapter 2! Heavy talking and no tea!

That day, all he could think about was Serena in bed sick. The empty chair was more than he could take. Needless to say he allowed the class to go early. He grabbed her assignments as she asked and headed towards the apartments. He saw the same brunette that was in Serena's room yesterday. She was walking and talking with Andrew. "Hey Dare. She's really sick today. What did you say to her the other night? She's really depressed about you." "Just...I...chickened out thats all. And I got scared to tell her how I felt. I thought she'd slap me and arrest my sorry ass. Oh hi! I don't think we've met..."Darien turned his attention to the tall brunette. "Hello, Mr. Shields. I'm Lita. I attend school with Serena. She's a close friend of mine." They shook hands. "Well, I guess I need to give her what she asked for" He referenced to the books and papers. They understood. The three parted ways and Darien knocked on Serena's door.

"Who is it?" squeaked a small voice followed by a cough.

"It's Dar...Mr. Shields...I'd like to give you your assignments you asked for?"

"Oh..come in.." She replied flatly.

He entered the apartment. It smelled of vanilla. One of his favorite scents.

"Here you are Serena. I'll help you as much as you need. I promise."

He set the books on her night stand next to her medication. Darien then sat on her bedside and caressed her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Serena, you don't understand!"

"Oh but I do, _MISTER_ Shields! I was the only one there you knew so you feel you had an advantage to me to take my heart and stomp it to the ground. I see how it is. I guess we'll just remain student and teacher eh?"

"Serena, I'm not just your teacher, I'm your neighbor. Let me help you. I'll nurse you when you need me. I'm only a door and a buzz away. Just buzz my phone and I'll run to your needs. I promise.."

"I don't need you." she replied coldly.

He got up and went to her sliding glass doors. "Serena, just remember what I said. And another thing...I DO love you..." with that he exited her apartment. Her eyes were wide in shock.She couldn't believe him. Not after his outburst. She stared at the books on her table and grabbed one. There was no figuring this one out on her own. After about thirty minutes she walked outside.

Darien had just gotten out of the shower when he saw Serena outside of his glass doors peering in, books in hand.

"Serena, you shouldn't be out. You're too weak right now." He scooped her up, wearing only a towel and carried her inside his apartment. She winced and grabbed her chest. He set her on his bed and pulled covers over her. Darien sat alertly at her bed side. She asked him questions. He gave her answers. They continued the tutoring until a much needed break came.

"Serena, would you like some hot tea?" She nodded her head. Even though she didn't feel 100 she still thought him extremely sexy. She secretly wished the towel that he was STILL wearing was gone.

When he came back, she was sitting up smiling at him.

"Is there something on your mind, Serena?"

"Yes. Mr. Shields, why do you want someone like me?"

He handed to her a cup of tea and sat at her feet on the bed.

"Well...you know your drop dead gorgeous...and I think you're a wonderful person. I'm so sorry that I rejected you yesterday in class. I was just so scared. I thought you'd reject me and have me arrested seeing as how you could pin me for rape or something" he chuckled.

She sipped her tea and felt so good to know that he really did love her.

"Of course not. I feel the same way towards you. I just...didn't want class to be awkward."

He caressed her cheek. She began another coughing fit. He swooped down and held her through it.

"Just breath Serena." He pleaded. She came back and laid down. Her wincing was more than he could take. "I'm going next door to get your medicine."

"It's ok, Mr. Shields, just take me back over. It's late anyway."

"No Serena. You don't need to get up again. I'll be right back."

He stepped out and retrieved her relief. After she consumed her medication, the coughing slowed down and she rested on his bed.

"But...Mr. Shields, what if I spread it to you?"

"Serena, I don't care."

He lifted her up and shifted himself under her. Her waist between his legs and her body on his chest. He rested his chin on her head and slid them into a half lying down position. His head rested against the head board and her head on his chest. He looked out of the window as it began to snow outside.

"Mr. Shields, isn't this inappropriate? I mean..I'm..your student..." she said in a small voice.

"Oh Serena...you're much more than that to me..." with that, she drifted off to sleep. He was in heaven the whole night.

The morning came. Darien was very cold. He looked down to see that the towel had slipped off and he was naked. Not to mention Serena was gone and so were her books and medicine.

"Oh Serena..I hope you're ok." He murmured.

He managed to get up and get himself ready for the day.

He walked down the cold snowy streets and into the school building. He was surprised to see Serena in his classroom.

"Ms. Tsukino?" ( he had to be formal inside the class) "I thought you were to be in bed for a couple of more days.."

"I'm all right. Besides...nevermind..." He walked up to her and leaned down.

"What is it Serena?" he whispered.

"I didn't want to be a burden on you.." She whispered back.

"It's alright" he replied.

"Now class, when we left yesterday..." He trailed off on another lesson half wishing that Serena was in bed asleep, and half relieve that she was taken care of under his eye.

"Everyone, I'd like you to work on these problems for the next fifteen minutes" he instructed.

As Serena worked, she began to cough.

"Ms. Tsukino, I'd request that you go home."

"I'm quite alright, thank you." She choked out.

He strutted over to her and mouthed "Go home.._please_" She finally took his advice and he followed her outside.

"Serena, I love you and I want you to be well. Go home and get some rest. I'll bring the rest of the assignment to you after school, Ok?"

"Alright, Mr. Shields but promise me something?"

"Anything.."

"Promise me that...you'll stay...for a little while.."

"Of course I will. Now, go home and be careful, it's cold out" he tightened the scarf around her neck and walked back into the classroom.

He couldn't wait until the bell rang. It finally did and he was interestingly the first one out of the class room.

He walked all the way to the Crown and spotted Andrew behind the counter.

"Hey Andy, I need two hot teas to go"

"OH hey! How are ya, Dare? So I see you're getting attatched to a certain Serena Tsukino!"

"Why yes, yes I am. But, how do you know?"

"Lita doesn't keep things to herself very well" He giggled.

"Promise me, Andrew that you won't tell anyone just yet. I'm afraid word could get out and I could get into some trouble."

"Of course Darien. I promise. Just keep her safe, and well...just keep her. K?"

"Oh I will. I just want her to say that she loves me back. I know she does Andy. Thanks for the tea!" He grabbed the two cups and headed out of the door.

"I know she does too Dare." Andrew silently replied to himself.

He reached Serena's apartment and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" she heartily replied.

"Well well! Look who's feeling better!"

"I am! Thanks to my wonderful nurse! The doctor said I should be back on my feet tommorrow."

"Yes, well you should't have been on them today. I want you to stay in tonight and rest."

"I will, Mr. Shields."

"Serena..."

"Yes?"

"Are feeling...alright...?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to..."

"What is it Mr. Shields?"

"I want to kiss you..." he blurted.

"But...I thought you felt nothing...how could you take advantage of me in this state?"

"Serena, like I already said, I DO love you. I was just afraid. I don't want to kiss you because I'm aroused. I want to kiss you because I love you..."

"But you're my..."

He interrupted her statement with a passionate kiss.

"Serena, it doesn't matter what I am. I love you and that's all that matters..."

She pulled the covers down and he could see that she was in a cream colored slip. She was beautiful. The soft snowing outside was romantic. He unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the ground.

"Oh Serena...will you have me tonight?"

"Of course, Mr. Shields. Anyone who is willing to take care of me, I'm willing to allow them to stay in my place."

"Oh, and Serena? Isn't it about time you called me by my first name?"

"Well...I suppose so..but...I never knew what it was..."

"Darien"

"Oh..Darien." She said as though she was testing out a word for the first time.

He loved the way she said his name.

"Say it again..."

"Darien..."

He kissed her as she massaged his bare chest. He brought his hands up to her waist and caressed her stomach. He brought his lips down and kissed her neck..then her chest...then her stomach and then he stopped...

"I'm sorry, Serena. You need your rest. I'll see you tommorrow..." He got up to leave but she grabbed his waist and pulled him back down.

"No, Mr. Shields. I want you to stay. Please don't leave me. The doctor says that I'm fine."

"Serena..call me Darien. Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thank you so much for nursing me back to health."

"I'm sorry. I put stress on you and caused you to fall sick. I'm so sorry, Serena."

he buried his face in her hands.

"No, it was going to happen anyway. Now, lets get some rest shall we?"

"Of course. I'll make myself a bed..."

"Oh no..that's not necessary."

"Why not?"

"This bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Are you sure you aren't uncomfortable?"

"I'm positive"

He slipped into bed with her and she rested herself on him. Her slip exposed some of her soft breasts. He looked down in awe at how beautiful she was. Darien inhaled deeply into her hair. He began to be aroused when he remembered that she wasn't all the way well. He tried to suppress himself so that she wouldn't be offended.

"Serena...you're making me-"

She kissed him in that instant.

"I know...Darien. We will. I just need all of my strength, thats all"

"But that still doesn't help matters" He chuckled.

"Darien...I love you.."

"I love you, Serena..."

They never got to that tea...

AN: I'm beginning to like this story better than my other one! These chapters are longer than the chapters in my other one lol. I tried to make it all dirty but I just couldn't! Though, I anticipate some lemon in this one...


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Serena woke up in her apartment alone the next morning. Darien had retreated back to his place to shower and get ready for the day. She began to do the same. The hot shower water ran over her silk soft skin and comforted her. She was feeling a lot better but still wasn't completely well yet. Thank God that it was Friday. Serena felt good inside to know that Darien didn't take advantage of her in her state. He held her through. All night. She slipped out of the shower and began to towel off to dress. She dressed herself in a hurry in order to make it to class early. Seeing Darien everyday was a good thing now even though she was still uncomfortable not calling her teacher by his formal name. She grabbed her lunch off of the small kitchen counter and headed out the door. She happened to bump into a tall man wearing a long black winter coat. Darien. He had such a broad muscular chest and he smelled wonderful. Before she could fall backwards he extended an arm and broke her fall.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I was just so clumsy I-"

"Serena," he chuckled, "It's quite alright I was just headed back to pick up my briefcase. I seemed to have forgotten it." She smiled that wonderful smile. He loved the way she was so sweet and well meaning. "Would you like to walk with me?" "Sure!" she replied happily. He retrieved his briefcase and they were off to the school. He kept to the outside of the sidewalk as to protect the lady he was walking with. She looked up to him in his tall stature. He must have been 6'2" or so. She figured it out on the way there that he was more than just her teacher. (well obviously) He was a companion, a friend, and advisor. He was so mature and he loved her which was the most important to her. And she loved him.

They finally reached the school grounds and said their goodbyes until the last period of the day.

During lunch, Serena noticed an odd sight. Why was Mr. Shields hitching arms with this woman who was clearly about ten years older that he was? And...why did he kiss her cheek when they said goodbye? She was quite pretty...long black hair, slender... Oh no. He couldn't be...

The last period of the day arrived. Serena sat in her seat stone cold. "Good to see you in class Ms. Tsukino. Welcome back." he said in a warm tone. This made her sick. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. Not until she got an explaination. "Well, actually MISTER Shields, I request a leave. I think I'm feeling sick at my stomach now." This statement was said with so much anger, he was curious. "Well, umm. I supposed that could be arranged...," he stated dumbfounded, "We'll see you on Monday, Ms. Tsukino...?"

"Whatever" she replied smartly as she walked out of that room and fast. Tears began to form in her eyes as she walked down the cold streets to her apartment. She tipped on the heater and laid on her bed as hit hummed over her soft sobs. How could this happen to her. A man that she was starting to love and even revealed to him that she did is playing her. Not to mention with an older woman...this enraged her. She beat her fists on the wall that separated her from Darien never wanting to hear him bustle about in there ever again.

Darien hurried home to see what could possibly be upsetting Serena. He reached his apartment and set down his belongings. He was about to entered to Serena's when he was stopped by faint sobbings that echoed as he looked through the glass doors. He slid one open and quietly entered. He saw Serena. She was in her shower soaking wet with water still running. Her small hands supported her body against the corner of the cubical. She was crying. It felt as though a knife jolted through his heart. He didn't want her to cry for whatever the reason.

Blindly she fumbled for the water knobs and opened her shower doors. She was caught by a large towel.

"What the HELL do you think your doing here?" She screamed as he wrapped her.

"Is this what you want? You want to see me naked and take me? You don't love me, you just want to USE ME! You LIED! I hate you! Go back to you're raven haired WHORE!" she screamed through tears.

"Serena stop this! You're going to have a relapse!"

"Get OUT!" She beat him in the chest until her strength wore out. He took it all in knowing she was mistaken. He wrapped his big muscular arms around her and held her.

"Serena. Raye is my cousin. She was just visiting me at the school while she was in town. I wasn't playing you at all. I never would...I love you..."

"Oh..my...God...I'm so ashamed." She slumped to the floor embarrassed as hell. He squatted on the bathroom floor and lifted her up.He whispered in her ear. "I understand, Serena. I would've thought the same thing. _I _want to make love to _you_...". In her nakedness, he held her up by the arms as her towel fell off of her soft slender body. He felt his loins begin to burn within him. Darien enveloped her naked body in his long coat and carried her to his place. He collapsed them both onto his richly kept bed with silk sheets and large pillows. Darien was begginning to feel hot. He discarded his coat and tie. Serena let herself be buried. She needed him so badly right now. He feasted on her neck and breasts. She wrapped her bare legs around him as he groaned.

"Ss...Serena...," he breathed, "I don't know if I can control myself much longer..."

"Then don't" she erotically replied. Serena wanted to know what sex was and what it felt like. She'd gone without it for all of her eighteen years.

He hungrily granted her request. Her wet juices were flowing onto his shirt. She ripped it off. He pulled off his pants until he was completely naked and throbbing for her. Darien pulled the silken sheets over them

"Serena...are you well enough?...don't let me hurt you..." He thoughtfully asked. "Darien, I'm ready for you...well or not" With that he kissed her like he had never tasted something so wonderful in his life. He winced back a moan as he felt her body writhe underneath him. His erection grew larger.

"Ss Sere..na.. Please...if you don't want me to do this...don't move around like that...once I'm to that point I can't go back..."

She denied his request and moved more.

"Darien...I heard that it hurts..."

"Are...you a virgin, Serena?"

She blushed.

"Y..yes.."

"Serena...the pain will soon be sufficed by desire...please let me pleasure you..."

"Pleasure me, Darien.."

He guided himself into her wet slick passage. She felt him shudder. "Oh God...you're so tight" he moaned. She gave a cry to his intrusion and he gripped her hips tight. "Please be gentle..." she cooed. He slid in and out slowly at first to ease the pain. He quickened his pace. Before he got any further, Serena pulled away. She got so caught up in her desires that she left all reason.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh...my GOD! You're my teacher I can't do this!"

He slid out of her. She grabbed one of the bed sheets to wrap it around her and walked across the room nervously.

"MR. SHIELDS! This could get you into so much trouble...this isn't right! I shouldn't be screwing my Trig. Teacher!"

Darien still in the bed replied, "Serena...don't you understand? I've been telling you all along. I love you. It doesn't matter to me that you're my student. I don't see you that way anymore. I'm looking past that."

"Darien...I'm sorry...it's my first time and I totally freaked out." she began to blush. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"Look, Sere, if you aren't comfortable, we won't do this ok?"

"I...am. Sorry, I just...freaked out.."

"It's ok, I understand. I freaked out my first time too."

She walked back and sat on the bed. The silk sheet was still around her body.

"Darien? How many...women have you been with...if you don't mind me asking..?"

"Serena. I'd rather you not know. I don't want you to know anything about my past relationships because I don't want them to affect _our_ relationship. There's nothing horrible. It's just that I want you to be the only girl you picture with me. Not the others."

"Do I know any of them?"

"You might."

"Okay I understand."

"Serena. Please don't look at me as Mr. Shields anymore. I just got you started on calling me Darien, let's keep it at that, okay?"

"Alright, Darien"

She leaned down and rested her body onto his.

"Now..may we pick up where we left off, dear?"

She didn't reply but kissed him and that gave him a green light.

He immediately stiffened again and gently turned her on her back. He began to feast once again on her breasts and slid himself gently into her. He slid in and out very slowly. She dug her nails into his flesh and arched her back. Her skin glistened with the soft shade of the evening light peeking through the window. He'd never had anyone this beautiful and his actions showed.

"Mm Serena..." He enveloped her in his flesh. Skillfully, he massaged her thigh as his thrusts became more rapid. She rolled her eyes in pleasure as her breathing increased by the second.

"Oh Darien...harder! Oh please harder!" she screamed as he fulfilled her requests. His thrusts were animalistic as they tossed and turned in his expensive bed dressings.

"Serena say my name...Oh God..!" He moaned.

"DARIEN!" she screamed, almost at her peak.

His hot breath danced across her neck as her thighs clenched his waist. She felt him literally grow inside of her causing her moans to become louder.

"Darien! I don't know how much longer I can..AH!" She screamed at her release. She felt him shudder as he reached his own. Their breathing was still very heavy. The two bodies shimmered with sweat as they rested upon each other.

"Dd...Darien...Promise me something...please..," she panted, "Yes?" he replied.

"Promise me that I won't be anything but a lay to you...please..."

"Serena, you're much more than that. You're a wonderful person with a good heart. That attracts me to you first and foremost, I promise."

She grinned back at him.

There was nothing left to do but sleep that night. They slept in the utmost peace in the stillness of a winter night.

The morning came.

"Serena...wake up, sweetness..." said Darien, playfully poking her.

He hovered over the blonde angel as she wiggled.

"Five...more minutes...I'll be late for school today...sorry..so sleepy" she blabbered half awake.

"Serena, It's Saturday and it's eleven thirty. Here's some tea for you, dear."

"Oh..." She blushed, beginning to awaken. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up in the worn in bed. Serena retrieved her tea and began to sip.

Darien, dressed in a suit walked over to her and place himself next to her on the bed.

"Dare, why are you dressed already?"

"I'm sorry, Serena, I have a lunch date with Andrew. We're going to _Camille's_."

"Oh.." she said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry love, I'll be back in a little while. Feel free to make yourself at home with whatever you need, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you so much, Darien."

He softly kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you."

He departed. As he walked reason came into his mind. 'Wow. I have a beautiful naked woman in my bed at this very moment.' Darien chuckled to himself. 'What a wonderful thing to come home to'.

"Hello...Dare...anybody home?" Andrew waved his hand mockingly in Darien's face. He finally snapped back.

"Oh, Andy I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About...Serena?"

"Yes..ever since the first night I was with her I can't get her outta my head."

The clinking of plates around them hid their conversation well. Darien didn't touch his food at all. The wine was quite appealing to him, though. "Ah I see. So you've slept with her.

"Tried anything kinky with her yet?" Darien just about spewed his drink.

"NO Andrew! I don't even know if she's like that!" Andrew chuckled.

"Ok ok, it's my job as your sex advisor to ask."

"Since when did I need a sex advisor Andrew?" They both erupted into laughter. "Darien, don't you think you should carry your relationship with her to the next step? I mean, it isn't exactly kosher to the eyes of the school board to be sleeping with a student."

"What do you mean, "take to the next step"? Do mean propose? Andrew...we've just stepped into a serious relationship. She's eighteen, she may not be ready. We'll just have to hide it the best we can until graduation. THEN we'll talk about marriage. I feel so bad that we have to hide our feelings from the world so that I don't get fired. She means so much more to me than my job but, I want to make her happy and to make her happy I gotta have a job."

"Darien, you're talking stupid. You KNOW good and well that you're set up for the rest of your God given life."

"Yes well, That doesn't provide a good work ethic which would provide a sense of humanness and non-uppety-ness, if you will."

"Point taken, my friend" Andrew hastened in retreat.

The lunch ended quickly. Darien Was anxious to get back to his jewel.

**Meanwhile...A phone conversation with Lita...**

'Hey Lita!"

"What's going on, Sere?"

"Oh my gosh, Li, I just had the most wonderful night...I've had sex!"

"Oh Serena! That's awesome...but..with Mr. Shields?"

"Darien, yes." she corrected.

"What all has he said to you as far as a relationship?"

"Well, he's so endearing and he's taken such good care of me...he said that he loves me and that I mean so much to him."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah but we have to hide it, Lita...I could get him in so much trouble."

"Sere, people can't help who they love. Love takes off masks that we fear to take off ourselves. Just love him Serena. If it's meant to be, you'll make it through all of this. Hey, it's only six months until Grad. Night, right?"

"Yeah I guess so...but six months seems like a long time."

"I know, but just be careful ok? Take care of you."

"You do the same, Li"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." they both said at the same time.

Serena, still naked, had been watching T.V and talking to Lita for a little over an hour until she decided to step into the shower. She felt lazy, so she stepped into Darien's rather large bathroom.

'Wow, how come mine is so small? Well, I guess he can afford it'

She looked around at his bathroom items.

'Razor, axe shower gel haha, umm shampoo, uh oh...K.Y. Jelly! HAH! I found the bad stuff!' she chuckled to herself as she began to run the shower water. 'I'm such a snoop!' she thought. She began to shower when she heard the door creak open.

"Serena? You Decent?"

"Umm no..." she said nervously even though she just had SEX with the guy last night.

"Good." he replied.

He stepped into the bathroom and threw his coat off. She saw him through the shower doors slip off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He then proceeded to slip off his pants, followed by his boxer briefs. His erection was obvious. She thought it a beautiful thing.

The shower doors open and she readily welcomed him in. He nibbled on her shoulders as the hot shower water began to run over them. Serena squealed in delight. He then grabbed a bath sponge and began to rub her back. Steam began to rise as they engaged in passionate kisses and wonderful massages. They ended the shower session with a few quick rubs and presses.

Serena slipped under the warm covers. It was just too cold to go out today so she felt comfort in his bed.

"Serena, how are you feeling today?" Darien asked wrapping a towel around himself.

"Very good. The medicine worked like a charm. Good ol' docs!" she giggled.

"Can you believe Christmas is in two weeks?" Darien asked out of no where.

"Oh my gosh that's right!"

"So what do you want for Christmas, Sere?"

"I want us to have to stop worrying about people seeing us. I don't want you to loose your job, but I hate being so secretive. It's not like I'm some slut for falling in love with my teacher."

"No you're not at all. And it's not like I'm some rapist for falling in love with one of my students."

"

"Then What the hell are we worried about?"

"The public eye and the way this would be perceived."

"Damn them. I love you Darien...I can't wait until I graduate and get out of this hell hole so that I can be with you."

"You ARE with me..."

"Thank God..."

He fell onto her and kissed her. "Serena, what say we go on a date tonight? Like, to a nice restaurant...how about _Antonio's_?"

"What if someone sees us together?"

"Screw them if they try anything. I love you."

"Darien. I don't have anything decent to wear. I mean...I just have street clothes and such."

"Here."

He handed her a credit card from his wallet in the pants he had worn earlier but had discarded in the bathroom.

"If you have any trouble using it, just have them call me at 918-2174 ok?"

"Oh Darien, I couldn't take your money..I just-"

"It's alright darling.. Take all the time you need to get ready, but I'll be at your place at 7 to pick you up. Take Lita with you. I'm sure she could help you" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She retreated to her living space and invited Lita out for shopping.


	4. Dinner with a side of embarrassment

"Holy SHIT Lita...I have to go back to work tomorrow, " Serena whined. Lita and Serena walked to a shopping center close to the school.

"Yeah I know. But hey, at least they let you take a few days of sick leave. That was nice of them."

"Yeah, I guess so. But you'd wanna take sick leave too if you worked at a hotel."

"Well hey, lets not stress about it. We're going shopping!"

"True."

They walked up to a lavish store full of gorgeous dresses. They felt like kids in candy store. The afternoon was filled with "Oh Lita look at this one!" and "Oh Serena, check this out!"

Serena with Lita's help finally decided on the perfect deep red evening gown. The slit came to little above mid-thigh. It was a beautiful strapless A-line. It was ankle length. Perfect. Then the challenge of shoes came.

"Oh Lita, these are beautiful..." Serena immediately spotted diamond studded dark red open toed pumps. "Serena those are just the right look for you!"

The girls purchased the beautiful items and started their journey to Serena's apartment.

"So Sere, how was it..," Lita seemed to ask out of nowhere.

"What?"

"SEX!"

"Oh...heh heh..it was...," she stammered,

"Be honest"

"Oh Lita it was so great. Doing it with Darien Shields made it feel so good. He's so gorgeous. Think about it, very muscular, cobalt blue eyes, jet black hair, tan, strong jaw, he's just beautiful! Oh, and for a little while when we did it, it felt a little kinky gettin' on with my teacher who has a big...talent!"

The girls erupted in laughter.

"Well Serena, I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks for being so supportive, Lita. I'll try not to worry about getting me and him into trouble."

As they reached their destination, the girls hugged and parted their own ways.

Serena excitedly began to prepare for the night. She heard bustling in her lover's room and decided to go snoop. She walked out of her glass doors She was barefoot in her new dress and shivering because she had nothing else on, not to mention a wet head from a previous shower.

He was so cute. Bustling about and arguing with himself on how to dress. He was so sexy in anything. But most of all, he was sexy wearing nothing...

Serena crept back to her apartment and finished decking herself out. Which in fact, she did a very good job of. When Darien finally saw her, he had to stop his jaw from dropping. Her long blonde locks were in gentle curls. He scoped down and noticed her perfect breasts and hour glass figure. He got a teasing view of her legs because of the high slit. The diamond studded shoes even made her _feet_ look sexy. He noticed her face was adorned with light makeup--very beautiful--but her neck and hands were adorned with nothing. He felt flash of anger. Darien's woman should be dripping in diamonds or pearls..whichever she preferred. Unfortunately, Serena couldn't afford it. He made a mental note.

"Oh Darien! You look...so...handsome..."

He was decked in an all black suit with a red necktie. He felt it so amazing that she never once referenced her own looks to be vain. She was so selfless.

"Well, my dear, let's catch the Limousine."

"Limousine? Oh Darien, you didn't..."

"For you, yes."

She blushed as he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway, and out of the building.

As they slid into the Limo, Darien told the driver his plans. On the way to the restaurant he closed the window to the back of the Limo and proceeded to woo his date.

"Serena, would you like some champagne?"

"Well, I would but...I'm not old enough..."

"Nonsense. Here you are darling."

He expertly poured her a glass and handed it to her, followed by handing her a strawberry.

"It helps to bring out the flavor of the Champagne," he explained.

"Mmmm!" he loved to hear her enjoying sounds...

He poured and drank a glass himself.

After they had emptied their glasses, they discarded them and Darien made his move.

"Serena...you're so..sexy tonight. I love you naked, I love you with clothes on, so either way you make me so hot."

She blushed once more. He began to nip at her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Serena.." he breathed into her ear. Tonight was the night to seduce and charm her, rather than it be the other way around. He wanted to give her the world. To please her. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. "Tonight is yours." and with that, he kissed her so passionately, that she whimpered with pleasure. He felt the blood flow south as he pressed against her body. Unfortunately, his lower regions would have to wait. The driver stopped the Limousine and opened the door.

Darien tipped the man and escorted his beautiful date into Antonio's. Darien reserved a candle lit dinner for two on the roof. They ate in complete privacy, save for the waiters of course.

"Oh Darien, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Serena."

They ordered their dishes and awaited them patiently. Conversation struck.

"Serena? I'm looking into buying the old Yamo place."

"Darien..that house is huge! It's two stories with a pool, and big big yard and lovely outdoor patio and.."

"I know. How do _you_ know?"

"The Yamo's were related to Lita before they passed on. I visited there once or twice."

"Oh. Well, I'm looking into it heavily. I love the style and it's perfect."

"For what?"

"You."

She almost dropped her water goblet.

"Wh..what do you mean..._me_? You considered _me_ when you were looking into a **700,000** dollar house?"

"Well, I've given it some thought and I really would like you to come live with me, Serena."

"Darien, what about your job? What if we get caught? What if-"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be ok, I promise. Please say you'll come stay with me..."

"Of course, Darien."

"God, you don't know how much that means to me."

The waiters finally came with the dishes and all was peaceful...until they got home with too much wine in their systems..(lol)...

The door to Darien's apartment burst open with him and Serena wobbling inside. They were both giggling like idiots. Finally, they reached the bed and began to discard clothes faster than they consumed alcohol earlier.

"Serena," he heaved with the smell of fresh wine on his lips, "let me give you everything.."

"Darien-.."

She was cut short when footsteps were heard just outside Darien's door. Panic raced into Serena's heart as she grabbed the covers and pulled them over her and Darien, like it actually helped.

A faint knock on the door was heard as a rather tall woman with boy cut blonde hair and rather masculine pajamas. This was the LAST person she wanted to discover her relationship with Darien, Principal Tenou. Little did Serena know that she lived down the hallway from one of the most respected women in the school, although she never paid attention to anything really.

"Oh...my...goodness...Ms. Tsukino? Is that you? And...Mr. Shields?"

"What the HELL are you doing, Ms. Tenou? This is my privacy!" Darien roared.

"Well I'm TERRIBLY sorry, Mr. Shields but I needed to discuss the Literature conference in the spring. Seeing as how you are or WERE one of our respected Language Arts instructors, I thought you might like to participate. Didn't think I'd walk in on my neighbor INAPPROPRIATELY in the arms of one of his students!"

"Amara, none of this should be brought to the school board's attention. This is my privacy and if I'm in love with Serena, then I'm in love, damnit! Just let us be and go on about your business!" Serena could only sink further behind him, her face glowing red with embarrassment.

"EXCUSE me! You need to get your act together, Shields or I'll see to it that you never work in our public schools again! This is a disgrace! I would like to think that you of all people could control your lust. But of course with all of that money who WOULDN'T want to sleep with _Darien Shields_," she said mockingly, "I'm very dissappointed with you. I thought I'd just have a visit with one of my well meaning teachers, not walk in on him sleeping with his pupil!"

Darien rose and wrapped a blanked around his naked torso. He called Trista into the hallway.

"Look, Amara, just promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Haha. So you liked my little 'you're fired' bit? Looks like I'm saving your ass again, Shields. You really should get over the whole Teacher/student scenarios. Is this one just another one of your schoolgirl whores, or are you really in love...hmm?"

"I really am in love with this one. I promise. The others were nothing but my pecker doing the thinking for me. I was so caught up in school shit that I couldn't get laid anywhere else. But she's different and I love her...promise."

"Alright then, Darien. I'll keep my mouth shut. BUT if I see any promiscuous activity going on between the two of you at MY school, expect me to make it public. And I will. It's my job."

"Oh you will? Maybe I should push one of the most well rescpected PRINCIPALS out of the fucking closet," he threatened, "So now whaddya say?"

"Fuck you, Shields, now you're getting into _my_ privacy!"

"My point exactly. So lay off, Amara."

"FINE. Just make sure this doesn't happen again with someone that could do more damage than I."

"I will. So knock on doors a little harder next time, k?" they laughed.

"Sure, Darien. Now, I gotta get back to my...privacy," she winked.

"You're amazing, Tenou, ya know that?"

"Just tell Tsukino that for me!" she yelled jokingly going back down the hall.

All was well now.

"Darien," Serena cooed from inside, "...umm, I'll leave now. I'm sorry that I got you into trouble."

She was trembling with tears in her eyes. Serena was terrified. "It's alright," he soothed as he stepped back inside and let the sheet drop. "Tonight is your night. That was just a mishap. Tenou won't do any damage. We're old friends from our junior high and high school days. So no worries, ok?" Serena nodded, "I see." Darien strutted to the bed and threw himself on top of her. She writhed beneath him. "Darien, I'm not sure if I can go through with this...I got so frightened. I'm sorry..." She looked at him with pain in her eyes as she knew that he needed her that night. "It's alright Sere, if you don't want to, then we won't. Just know that what happened tonight was no biggie. Just a misunderstanding." "Ok, Darien." They laid there, him on top of her, for what seemed like hours. Darien managed to fall asleep with Serena, who was still wide awake...thinking...and embarrassed.

'Oh my GOD...my principle walked in on me and Darien having SEX! In her PJ's for God's sake! How can I ever look her in the eye again? Ah well, at least there's that rumor going around that she's a lesbian. That makes me feel a little better knowing that she probably has an indiscretion herself.' Serena pondered in her own thoughts as she felt Darien stir above her. She felt better after thinking over things for a little bit. Serena thought that maybe she _should_ let Darien continue where he left off..

"Serena" he whispered.

'Is he dreaming about me?' she thought. Darien never opened an eye but Serena could tell that he was mumbling in his sleep for some reason. 'I wonder _what_ he's dreaming'

"Marry me, Serena..." He continued to whisper. He was still in a deep slumber. Serena wondered if he would remember what he's dreaming. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

'Did he just say what I _think_ he said? Does he want to _marry_ me? Does HE know that he does?'


	5. Bad Day at work

As Serena walked out of the apartment complex, she bumped into Seiya Kou, head of the school board.

'Oh shit...' she thought.

"Ms Tsukino, nice to see you."

"Umm..hello...Mr..Kou...I..."

"Don't play stupid with me, Serena. I know where you've been and who you've been doing. If I EVER catch you in the act, Mr. Shields won't have a job, and YOU won't have a diploma. Understand?"

"Y..yes..Mr. Kou..."

"Good." With that, he walked away hopefully never to be seen again. 'How dare he? It's my private life! Darien and I are none of his business. Perhaps if we were to get engaged he wouldn't be such a bother...but...engaged? Darien and me? Hmm. I wonder if he'll ever pop the question.'

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

"Darien Shields." harped a familiar voice as Darien turned around from his conversation with Andrew.

"Ah, hello Mr. Kou. How are you this morning?"

"Cut the crap, Shields. Listen, if I see your hands on that student of yours on school premises, I can guarantee you that you won't have a job, and she won't have a diploma. Understand?"

Darien wasn't one for chickening out.

"You listen to ME Seiya, I love that girl. What we do on our own time is none of your business. I'm not ignorant to YOUR games, either. You want her don't you? I see the way you look at her whenever we're in town and you just HAPPEN to bump into us. If YOU don't keep your hands off her, I can guarantee that you won't have a job anywhere in this town. I'm a powerful man, Mr. Kou. Don't make me angry."

"We'll see, Shields, we'll see." Seiya walked out of the Crown in a rage.

"Wow, Dare." stated Andrew.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't know that you could get that...nasty! I like it!"

Darien Chuckled. "Well Andrew, being the heir to a multimillion dollar business does help."

"Yes, well, I didn't know Grandpa Shields was that nice!"

"He isn't, but that doesn't mean that my name wasn't on a trust fund."

They both laughed.

"Andrew, I don't know how much longer I can wait. I have the perfect ring picked out. She's so amazing. I love her so much."

"Dare, just give it time. She may not be ready."

He mocked Kou. "We'll see, Andrew, we'll see!"

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

A tired Darien walked home from a long night at the Crown. He and Andrew got a good chance to do some heavy talking. Something that they hadn't done in a while. With thoughts still spinning, he turned the key to his new house. It was rather large and empty. Not empty because of no furnishment, because there was plenty of that. His real life blonde angel was no where insight leaving the house as empty as could be. No sooner than he walked in and looked around, than he walked back out in search of his love.

Good thing Serena had given him a key to her apartment. Making sure no one was in sight, he slid the key into her lock and creaked the door open. "Serena" he whispered. He could see that her light was off and she may have been sleeping. He found her a few feet away lying on her bed. He grunted as he accidentally stepped on her uniform from the hotel. She moaned it what seemed to be like pain.

"You poor thing. You look so tired, even though you're resting. Must've been a long day."

It was then that he looked down to notice that she was completely nude. Not so strange. But what was strange was that his Serena had scratch marks on her hips and bruises in her mid-upper thighs.

"What the FUCK!" Darien screamed. He lifted a foot off of her uniform to find it speckled with blood here and there.

Serena awoke.

"D..Darien...I...hurt..."

"Serena! What happened darling?" He lifted her off of the bed and held her in his arms.

"Mm..Mr. Kou...he.." she went on to explain...

_flashback_

_Serena hummed as she cleaned the last room of the night from the hotel. Serena and Rei were the last ones on the night shift but Rei was supposedly on another floor. As she began to make up the small bed in a cozy little single's room, she heard footsteps towards the door. _

"_Oh, Rei, I've just got this one room and then I' ll be do-.."_

_She turned around to find Seiya Kou looming over her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. SLAM! The door flew shut and he pounced on poor Serena. _

"_Listen here, you little wench, Shields can't keep you all to himself. You're too delicious to be a one man woman!" He giggled disgustingly as he tore at her uniform._

"_MR. KOU! Stop this! Leave me alone!" _

"_BE QUIET!" _

_He buried Serena in his chest to muffle her cries. "Mmm Serena." was all he could get out as he ripped the remaining pieces of her uniform off of her. _

_With horrified eyes, Serena looked into his cold black ones. Seiya reared back a hand and slapped her in the face. She let out a small cry. The next thing she knew, she was invaded by Seiya's body. He was ravishing her for all she was worth, taking what was truly Darien's. "OH yes, Serena! I've wanted you for so long and now I've got what I want!" Seiya laughed hysterically. He gripped her hips hard and tumbled both of them onto the bed. His gruff hands left scratches on her hips. Seiya grounded into her hard. Too hard. Serena cried as she bled a little from the powerful thrusts. It all happened so quickly. Not five minutes later, he pulled his pants up and left her crumpled on the floor only to try to piece together her clothes and her dignity. _

"_Stupid bitch.." he stated, walking swiftly out of the room and out of the hotel..._

_end flashback_

"Oh my God! That loathsome excuse for a man! I'm going to _kill_ him! Serena, we have to get you to the Emergency Room. Who knows what that bastard has done to you!"


End file.
